The present invention relates to software-defined networks (SDNs), and more particularly, to supporting link aggregations groups (LAGs) in a SDN.
There are several different SDN standards that are used to create and manage SDNs. One such SDN standard is OpenFlow, which defines a communications protocol that provides access to a forwarding plane of a network switch, router, or some other communication device, via an existing network.
In the current OpenFlow specification. LAG support is not clearly mentioned and the specification only represents LAG as logical ports. Accordingly, it would beneficial to have LAG support clearly defined and supported in a SDN, such as a SDN which implements OpenFlow.